Paranoia
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Steve es un agente de Hydra con un solo deseo, obtener a Tony Stark para él.


**N/A:** Mi primer Fics con Haydra!Steve, ojala les guste los resultados.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de The Avengers no me pertenecen, ellos son de Marvel y Stan Lee.

* * *

 **Capitulo Único: Paranoia.**

* * *

Sonríe. Sus iris azules brillan con aterradora felicidad, torciendo el gesto en su rostro. Las pequeñas gotitas de sangre sobre su mejilla comienzan a secarse, con tonos carmesí oscuro y suciedad. Grotesco. Sus dientes se muestran pequeños entre sus labios resecos y entreabiertos, que ha pesar del pasar de la lengua de su dueño éstos no parecen ser capaz de humedecerse. Niega divertido, no tomándole importancia. Hace un sonido extraño con la garganta y endereza su postura cual soldadito de juguete. Da un paso hacia adelante y el héroe frente a él tiembla con cierto miedo fascinante. Su sonrisa se vuelve más ancha, de manera casi imposible.

Se lo merece, después de todo. Se merece tenerle miedo, de esa manera podría tenerlo mejor vigilado. De esa manera no volvería a enfrentarlo.

No volvería a traicionarlo.

Tony gime con dolor, apretando la herida en su costilla. Pequeños ríos de sangre empapan sus dedos cayosos, tiñendolos junto con su ajustada ropa. Fragmentos de lo que fue la armadura de IronMan lo rodea, cada una de ellas inservibles ahora. Viernes parece decir algo en los comunicadores, pero su tono interferido y bajo no deja entender nada.

Escucha a Wanda sollozar bajo el campo de fuerza que ha creado para protegerse de él junto a Sam y un muy herido Scott. Ninguno de los dos héroes llevaban puestos sus trajes, pues habían sido atacados con el perfil bajo en otras de sus tantas citas al cine con la pequeña Cassie. Para gran alivio de Scott, su hija fue puesto a salvo por Visión, quien tuvo la orden directa de nunca dejar sola a la niña y llevarla a la granja de Clint. Sam aprieta la herida para evitar que más sangre se escapara y Ant-Man gruñe de dolor. El campo se debilita por segundos, pero se mantiene firme. Wanda comienza a cansarse pero no dejará que él llegue a ellos por ningún motivo.

Steve los ignora. Ellos no les importa realmente, y si llego a atacarlos fue puramente para poder tener en sus manos a aquel hombre sentado en el frío suelo de la Mansión Stark.

\- Steve... -llama el moreno, con voz herida y cansada- No hagas esto.

El Capitán sonríe, como si le acabarán de decir el chiste del siglo.

\- Ustedes me obligaron a lastimarlos, Tony -explica Steve, con total calma- Tan solo tendrías que haber venido conmigo y nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Tony hace una mueca de dolor, seguramente por culpa de las heridas que el mismo Steve le provocó.

El rubio no le da importancia y vuelve a sonreir con una suavidad que da terror, que eriza los vellos de la piel y deja un mal sabor de boca. El miedo es obvio en los presentes, nada les da verdadera seguridad.

De pronto, una bala cruza la sala muy cerca del Capitán. Ésta no llega a darle y se incrusta en una de las paredes en mal estado, afectada por la batalla de los Vengadores.

Steve gira su rostro, molesto. Odiaba que le interrumpieran cuando estaba con Tony. Sobretodo ahora cuando ambos tenían asuntos pendientes del cual tratar en privado. Pero claro, tenían que estar ellos interfiriendo en todo.

Natasha alza un arma apenas cargada hacia su persona, su brazo tiembla debido al cansancio y sus pómulos hinchados debido a los golpes apenas le dejan ver a su blanco. Aquello provoca una risa en Steve, que hace sólo enfadar más a la espía rusa.

\- ¡Miren! pero si es otra de las traidoras que ha venido a "detenerme" -dice irónico Steve, girando un poco hacia ella- ¿Que sucede, Natasha? ¿Acaso te cansaste de buscar a tu querido Hulk por el África que ahora quieres amargarnos a nosotros?

Natasha gruñe, pero se mantiene estable.

\- Ya no intentare convencerte, Steve. Tú has sido quien decidió creer una mentira, quien ha decidido estar del lado equivocado. Nosotros nunca te traicionamos. Tú nos traicionaste -dice Natasha, sin dejar de apuntar.

Steve sostiene con firmeza su escudo, Natasha lo toma como advertencia y dispara. El Capitán logra cubrirse al instante y lo arroja cuando las balas dejan de resonar por la estancia. El escudo de la estrella golpea contra una de las paredes y finalmente contra la pelirroja que cae noqueada al suelo con peso pesado. Steve toma nuevamente su escudo y se acerca a ella con el arma alzada. Dispuesto a acabar con ella.

Tony mira con horror y Wanda gime indecisa, sabe que si deshace el campo de fuerza Steve podría atacarlos a ellos, y Scott no podría resistir a otro ataque. Pero sino hacia algo ahora, Natasha moriría a manos del Capitán América.

Steve alza su escudo con ambas manos por encima de su cabeza, mira fijamente a Natasha dispuesto a cortarle el cuello. Sus ojos reflejan tranquilidad, como si el hecho de estar a punto de asesinar a Black Widow no significara nada.

Cuando sus dedos se aferran a su escudo dispuesto a llevar a cabo su objetivo, la voz de Tony detiene el acto.

\- ¡No! ¡Steve, detente! -grita, hiriendose la garganta en el proceso- Por favor, no lo hagas... Tú querías que me marchara contigo ¿No? Vamos entonces -dice, mientras estira una mano manchada en sangre en su dirección y una sonrisa que intenta verse convincente- Llévame contigo. Quiero estar... contigo, por favor. Vamos a donde quieras, donde gustes. No hace falta hacerles más daño, quiero irme contigo.

El Capitán América baja su escudo y sonríe, feliz. Tal expresión hace a Tony querer llorar, pero no lo hace y devuelve la sonrisa tanto como puede. Steve engancha nuevamente su escudo a su espalda y se aleja de Natasha caminando a pasos calmados hacia el moreno que tiembla de manera instintiva. Steve no parece notarlo y se arrodilla frente a él, alza una mano y acaricia la mejilla herida con una dulzura sacada de contexto.

Sin hacerle caso a nadie más, Steve alza al moreno entre sus brazos estilo nupcial y camina hacia la salida. Tony no vuelve su mirada ni a Wanda ni a Sam, los únicos conscientes en aquella habitación.

El frío del exterior les recibe de forma cruel y la Luna Llena hace de espectador de su huida.

Steve lo lleva hasta su pequeño coche azul aparcado a pocos metros y lo deposita con delicadeza en los asientos traseros. Cierra la puerta y se coloca dónde el conductor para arrancar el vehículo y marcharse a quien sabe donde, a Tony ya no le interesa. Mira de reojo al hombre que conduce tarareando una canción de Shakira en español, no puede evitar que una mueca de tristeza bañase su rostro.

 _Aquel no era el hombre del cual se_ _enamoró_ _._ No era el hombre que había unido a los Avengers, como tampoco era el líder que todos habían seguido ciegamente.

No. Aquel era otro, un hombre que se había dejado engatusar por mentiras viles. Era un hombre que se engañaba a sí mismo, que creía en el hecho de que sus amigos lo habían traicionado. _Que él lo había traicionado._

Aquel que tenia en frente era un hombre que había perdido la cabeza y parte de sí mismo.

 _Aquel hombre no era su Steve Rogers._

Tony tiene la necesidad de llorar sus penas, pero no lo hace y se mantiene recostado en los asientos a esperar.

Como si pudiera leerle la mente, Steve gira un poco para verle y regalarle otra asquerosa sonrisa.

\- Hail Hydra -dice con total tranquilidad.

Tony siente su corazón romperse otro poco, pero sonríe siguiéndole el juego.

\- Hail Hydra... -responde.

* * *

 **N/A:** Eso es todo.


End file.
